


Sick Show (Poem)

by Elegant_Geek



Category: Side Show - Krieger/Russell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elegant_Geek/pseuds/Elegant_Geek
Summary: The Geek has become really sick.





	Sick Show (Poem)

Oh no.  
Not again.  
I‘m not feeling well  
My body is aching  
My mind is in hell. 

I call for assistance  
My spirit is weak  
But nobody hears me  
Attempting to speak. 

I get very sick from  
The creatures I kill  
But the crowds keep on coming  
To witness me still. 

I knew this would happen  
But I’m not upset  
I take on these risks  
With no room for regret. 

Okay, maybe a little-  
Oh!

Thank goodness your here!  
I’m rescued at last!  
Please get me some water  
And bring it here fast!

You cannot say anything  
Sir mustn’t know.  
For I fear that my act  
Will be cut from the show. 

My senses are fading  
I need to be still.  
But things will get better  
I know that they will.


End file.
